una historia de amor inusual
by emir.bravo.9
Summary: que pasa cuando un joven y una chica se encuentran en el bosque de noche, ni naruto ni pokemon me pertenecen ,no apto para menores de 16


Naruto _ 35 ash _ 16 apariencia de 20 may _ 13 dwan _ 12 iris _ 10 apariencia 16

En un bosque de konoha de noche

Hay un niño llorando y corriendo, se detiene y

_cual es tu nombre niño _ dijo una voz misteriosa

_ Ash ketchum de pueblo paleta señor _Ash

_no temas soy naruto Nosferatu, puedo hacerte feliz de nuevo_ naruto

_como lo harás_ Ash

_te convertiré en un vampiro como yo, aceptas _ naruto

_si_ Ash

_te Hare crecer y luego te morderé aceptas_ naruto

_si_ Ash

Naruto lo muerde y le ase crecer de estatura a un metro noventa se muerde y al día siguiente Ash le cuenta a naruto que no tiene padre y murieron su madre y su figura de abuelo.

Naruto le dice que paso por lo mismo y si quiere lo entrenara y adoptara, Ash le dice si lo dice en serio y le dice que si, entrenan dos años y se despide de naruto y lo abraza

Semanas después

_que hace una jovencita como tu aquí _Ash

_me perdí señor _may

_si quieres yo te protegeré_ Ash

_claro _ may

Pasan semanas, Ash y may se enamoraron pero temían confesarse hasta que…

_oye Ash tu me gustas, desde que te conozco tu me gustas, tu forma de ser y tu físico me hechizaron _empieza a llorar _tal vez sea una niña pero contigo descubrí que es el amor, si tu no me amas lo entenderé _corre y llora may

Ash la abraza y le dice al oído _tu también me gustas y te deseo, pero temía perderte, no quería que te alejaras mi dulce y tierna may, eres lo mas tierno que vi, quisieras ser mi novia- Ash

_si _ may

_soy vampiro me aceptaras _Ash

_si _ may besándolo

Ash la muerde y se desmaya y al DIA siguiente se despierta y

_ Amo solo te. (Te amo solo a ti), Amore ti amo. (Te amo mi amor)_ dice Ash

Dicen que los ángeles son las criaturas más bellas del mundo. Entonces debo tener mucha suerte porque he encontrado uno _dice Ash y le da un beso a may

_ Te quiero, Te Amo déjame amarte, porque Te amo amarte es mi presente, mi futuro

Te Amo, sueño de amor el amor es mi alma, el amor debe ser el amor es un sentimiento, el amor es vida déjame amarte, amor… Te Amo._may

_ Tus eres como una flor mí, por eso te protegeré siempre _Ash

_si soy tu flor ayúdame a florecer _ dice may de forma seductora

_lo are _ dice Ash y la levanta con la mas forma mas tierna que se ha visto y la deposita en su cama suavemente como si de un bebe se tratara, pues era su tierna y dulce niña may, su bebe.

May se da cuenta que huele a flores y jabón y tiene otra ropa interior

Ash le dice _ te bañe por tu eres una roza para mi, mi roza y debes ser tratada como tal y tu ropa interior negra para que resalte tu piel blanquecina exquisita y roja para que se note el rojo fuego de nuestro amor tierno y puro

May se denuda frente a el y se sonroja pero Ash le dice _ ven, apoya la cabeza sobre mi pecho y yo te tranquilizaré con besos, Eres mi vida entera y jamás te dejaré, un abrazo y un beso a ti que amo más que a otra cosa.

Ash la muerde, ella llora pero Ash le dice _no llores mi niña may, es para que nadie te saque de mi lado y caricias _la lame en el cuello y la muerde y se la convida en una batalla de lenguas, su sangre era igual de dulce y tierna como ella.

Baja a sus pechos y los lame con suavidad y ternura, ella gime y el sonríe, besa su estomago y baja por sus piernas y besa cada parte hasta llegar a los pies y los besa cada uno, sube a la entre pierna y la besa con mucha suavidad y amor y le dice _es el no retorno _ le dice el y ella le dice que siga. El mete su miembro con suavidad y a ella le duele primero pero después sintió placer y siguieron hasta llegar al orgasmo y gritan al mismo tiempo Ash/May te amo y se duermen

Pasaron las semanas, Ash y may se comprometieron se iván a casar en 2 años, may ve a Ash y se pone a llorar, Ash la levanta del mentón y le pregunta que sucede y may le dice

_perdón por darte un hijo, ya teníamos todo listo y lo arruine, adiós Ash yo sola criare este niño y no te veré y hablare mas, adiós _ pero Ash le da un abrazo y la besa, le dice

_no arruinas nada, lo mejoras ya seremos una familia completa, tu, yo y los gemelos, ya lo se, nunca te dejaría Te amo solo a ti, Eres todo lo que necesito, Ahora mis ojos están abiertos, no hay luz en mi vida, ahora hay felicidad en mi alma, ahora que estás aquí en mi corazón. ¡Te quiero!, les pondremos may y naruto ya que me trajeron toda la felicidad que quería, mi niña may tendremos una niña igual de hermosa que tu y tendré tiple felicidad y un varón que demostrara quien es.

Semanas después de esto

_may debes ir con mi maestro en konoha, para que cuides a nuestros hijos y a ti si yo fallo _Ash

_lo are por nuestros hijos, estaremos tan lejos, pero nuestros corazones estarán siempre juntos, espérame si Te amo mi amor.

_ estaré día y noche despierto por ustedes, recuerda ser siempre mi niña, mi tesoro _ash

_siempre seré tu niña mi Ash, adiós

Pasaron las semanas, ash estaba solo en el bosque, pero

_ disculpe señor _dijo dwan

_ Que necesita_ dijo ash

_sabe donde queda el próximo pueblo _dwan

_si pero es peligroso, te acompañare _ash

_gracias _dwan

Pasaron algunos días y

_tienes novia_ pregunto dwan

_si_ dice ash _ esta embarazada _ y nos vamos a casar-

_ OH_ perdón pero Aunque es difícil creerlo, quiero decirte que en estos pocos días me enamoré completamente de ti, Siento un vacío enorme al pensar que tenemos que separarnos y pienso que tal ves es un error dejarte ir. _

_Lo pienso porque mi cabeza y mi corazón me dicen que tu eres la persona perfecta para mi y que por eso no quiero ni puedo estar sin ti._

_ Pero no quiero que te separes de tu novia e hijos, así que adiós, _ ash la besa y le dice

_ ella era igual que tu cuando la encontré, le diré de esto, la besa y le dice que es un vampiro si lo aceptara, le dice _si_ la muerde y al día siguiente se despierta en una cama el besa y le dice que será su flor y como una pareja casada la lleva a su cama

Besa su cuello y lo lame suavemente, lo muerde y se regenera, le da de probar su sangre y se lamen mutuamente, la desviste, lame unos senos formándose, besa primero uno y después el otro, besa el estomago. Lame sus muslos y piernas y besa sus pies, lame su entrepierna, ella gime y lanza sus fluidos, mete su miembro en terreno virgen con cuidado, ella lo disfruta y el mete y saca, llegan al orgasmo y gritan ASH/DWAN te amo.

Pasan unos días de esto y dwan esta embarazada, el le dice que los querrá igual y que los amara si se casara con ella y le dice que si, se besan y se encuentran a may llorando y le dice

_perdón por arruinar su momento de casados _ se va llorando y se tropieza, se encuentra a ash y este le dice _perdóname, la encontré en el bosque desprotegida como tu y me enamore igual que de ti, era una niña como tu, me perdonaras _ dice ash

_ Si ella te hace feliz yo también lo seré, seré tu niña may y ella también _may

_ Gracias y perdón por el sufrimiento que les cause mis niñas, ahora seremos una familia los siete

Pasaron meses para los tres y vivieron enamorados, entonces ash le dice a las chicas

_perdón mis niñas may y dwan pero deben ir con mi maestro, para entrenarse para ser mas fuertes por nuestros hijos, por si algo me llega a pasar, lo harán _ dice ash y ambas asienten y le da un beso en la boca y cuello a cada una y se van.

Esas semanas muchos lobos aullaron en señal de tristeza y miles de murciélagos volaron .Entonces

_disculpe quien es usted _iris

_ash Nosferatu, rey de los no muertos y tu _ash

_iris señor, a mi familia la mataron, me puedo quedar con usted_ iris

_claro si quieres llámame padre _ash

_gracias papa_ iris va con ash llorando y lo abraza

Pasan algunos días y le dice que es un vampiro, que se va a casar con unas chicas y espera sus hijos, entonces iris le dice que la transforme en un vampiro para vengar su familia el acepta y la hacer crecer, tiene el cuerpo de una chica de 16 y el la muerde.

Al día siguiente va y busca a los asesinos de su familia, los encuentra y los mata.

Iris le dice a ash

_Aunque es difícil creerlo, quiero decirte que en estos pocos días me enamoré completamente de ti. Parece increíble poder decirle a alguien que lo amas cuando apenas lo conoces, pero nada es imposible, por eso te digo que nunca había conocido a alguien como tu. Gracias por estos días._ lo besa en la mejilla y se duerme

Al día siguiente de esto iris esta sentada , va ash y le da un beso en la boca

Le dice que el le agradece por estos días y si hay algo que pueda hacer por ella

Y le dice si puede ser su primera vez, el le contesta que si y se la lleva a una cama en una casa que se había hecho, entonces

La besa en el cuello y muerde su oído, de manera Sueve, la desnuda, explora su sexo, ella gime, el le mete la lengua, ella gime mas y le lanza sus fluidos, y mete su miembro de a poco, el mete y saca muchas veces y llegan al orgasmo, y gritan _ Ash/iris te amo _ se dan un beso y se duermen.

Se dan algunos días de esto, iris le dice a ash que esta embarazada y si sus novias lo aceptaran, el le dice que si, allí atrás estaban y ash explica les explica todo, le preguntan si iba a dejar de amarlas a ellas y a sus bebes y le dice que nunca haría eso siempre los amaría a los 9 a sus niños y niñas.

Le da un beso a cada una y se van a konoha a decirle a naruto que iba a ser abuelo, el abraza a ash y lo felicita, nueve meses después de esto ash y may tuvieron a naruto y may, ash y dwan a Samuel y delia y ash e iris a Gary y Mist.

Las chicas le preguntan a ash por que Mist y le dice que así se llamaba su primer novia y con quien tuvo su primera relación sexual, que estaba embarazada de un mes y la mataron a ella y su bebe y mato a los responsables.

Las chicas le piden perdón por eso y el dice que gracias a ello las encontró a ellas y sus niños y las besa a cada una, luego de eso se casaron por separado pero vivieron juntos y criaron muy felices a sus hijos.

Dicen que en konoha nunca hubo pareja más enamorada y tierna que ellos, había mucho amor entre los cuatro.

Fin


End file.
